My Secret Valentine
by BellaButterfly710
Summary: Anastasia, a senior in high school, always has her head in her books, working hard to get into her top choice college. While her eyes are on her schoolwork, someone else's eyes are on her. She will begin to look elsewhere when she receives secretative letters from a mystery Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Happy Valentine's Day! Here is a short story about our favorite couple. I am not exactly sure how many chapters it will be. I hope you enjoy it. ~Melissa

 **Chapter 1: The First Rose**

 **Anastasia's POV:**

It is the start of the New Year, the first day back at school after a couple weeks off due to winter break. This is the last half of my senior year, next year I will start back at the beginning and be a freshman again. I have applied to Yale, Harvard, Princeton, and Colombia. My top choice is Harvard. I want to open my own publishing company one day, so I am going to have a double major in Literature and Business.

I live in Seattle, Washington with my parents, Raymond and Carla Steele. I am their only child, which gets lonely at times, but I have friends and my studies to keep me busy. My dad owns his own construction business, Steele to Steel Inc, and my mom owns her own interior design business, Carla Steele Designs. They are hard working, but always had time for me. My best friend, Katherine Kavanaugh, the daughter of media mogul Eric Kavanaugh. She has an older brother, Ethan, who is attending Columbia University to become a doctor. Kate's family has always been our neighbor since I could remember, we have always been together, attached at the hip. Our other neighbors are the Greys. Elliot, the oldest son, is attending UCLA, and is Kate's long term boyfriend. They have been dating since he was a junior in college, and we were freshmen. Mia, the youngest of the siblings, and the only daughter is a freshman this year. The middle child, Christian, is also a senior. He is cocky, obnoxious, and an asshole.

We never got along. We have been in several classes together throughout the years, I always had my head in the books, studying and focusing on my future. Christian, he would come late to class, well when he showed up, do his best with the tests and work, and focus on girls and partying. He is the captain of the row team, so I know he needs to keep his grade point average up. He must be cutting it close to failing because before winter break, the principal, Mr. Fox, called me in and asked me to start tutoring sessions. I agreed before knowing who the student was going to be, my biggest mistake. I signed the paperwork stating that I can stay after school and drive myself home, also listing my parents for emergency contacts. I signed stating that I would tutor for eight hours a week, two hours for four days. I can come up with the schedule with the student that I tutor.

Kate and I are sitting in lunch, sixth period, talking about winter break and how we do not want to be back in school.

"It went by too fast." Kate whines to me as she dips her apple slice in the peanut butter.

"I know, but we had a lot of fun skiing together."

"We did. I had fun with Elliot, too." She winks at me.

"La La La." I sing, covering my ears. We start to giggle when we see Christian walking towards us.

"Ugh. My tutoring session starts with him today, and I am not looking forward to it, at all." I complain to best friend.

"Maybe he won't be that bad. I see the way he looks at you sometimes, I think he likes you."

"No. He likes to annoy me, and it works, which then makes him to continue because he knows how bad he gets under my skin."

"Oh, I'm sure he wants to get under your skin. Speaking of -"

"Kate. No. Just no." She holds her hands up in front of her, surrendering to me, for now. I am a virgin, seventeen year old virgin, and I think the only virgin in the senior class. I don't mind though, I want to save myself for someone special, the one person that I love. Sure, I've had dates and some short term boyfriends here and there, but I never felt the need or want to have sex with any of them. My last boyfriend, Jose, lasted six months, we dated in junior year. His father is in the army and was transferred to West Point, New York. Jose tried to further things along with us, but I just wasn't ready. Sure, we made out and engaged in other sexual activities, but I stopped it there. Towards the end of our relationship, he turned mean and would cause fights a lot, so I ended it. About a month after we broke up, he moved away. So long.

"Well, hello there ladies." Christian states as he plops down next to us.

"Hi, Christian." Kate replies, nicely, making me give her a look. Sure, she is completely in love with his brother, but she never reacts like that to him. She just shrugs her shoulder at me and gives me a wink.

"Kate. Hi, Ana."

"It's Anastasia, only Kate calls me Ana."

"Ouch. Okay, we aren't on that level yet, but don't worry, we will be."

"No. No we will not, Grey."

"You wound me, Steele." He feigns being hurt, placing one hand over his heart and the other stealing a piece of pineapple from my fruit salad. He pops it into his mouth and then proceeds to suck the juice of his finger. My stomach tightens at the sight, but I try not to let him know how that has affected me. He gives a wink and stands up from his spot.

"See you after eighth period, Ana."

"Shit, Ana. You are telling me he doesn't like you?"

"That's what I am saying. He does it to annoy the shit out of me. He could care less about me, and I am dreading tutoring him."

"How long do you have to do it for?"

"For now, until this semester ends, then depending on his report card grades, we will stop or continue. Although, he is the captain of the row team, he won't be able to participate in meets if his grades continue to suck."

I roll my eyes as I watch him walk away and sit with the other guys from the row team. I can't lie, Christian Grey isn't made like the other boys in this school. He is tall, muscular, and gives off that all American boy aura. His copper hair and intense grey eyes rival anyone's looks.

He's been around, a serial dater I like to call him. He has never been in a serious relationship, he enjoys dating some poor girl for a weekend, and there were some lucky ones here and there that got to 'date' him for a long weekend; like Leila Williams. She seems to be the only girl in school that he has a relationship with.

I don't realize that I am staring at him until he turns his head and gives me a smile, with his perfect, straight, white teeth. I roll my eyes, and from where I am sitting I can see his grey eyes darkening, like a sky that is about to storm. It's too unsettling, and I have to look away.

The bell rings to signal the end of sixth period, Kate and I clean up our lunch trays and head back inside the school building. We don't have the next two periods together, so we agree to hang out tonight after my tutoring session.

I head into my British Literature class and sit in my normal seat. This is my favorite class, with my favorite teacher, Mrs. Jones. I sit in the front row, right in the center. At the end of the school year, who ever has the top grade for this class gets the chance to go to England and take a summer course in Literature at Oxford University. Right now, it is me, and most likely will still be me at the end of the school year.

We have been in class for fifteen minutes, discussing the themes of _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte.

"Let's discuss the theme of 'Love and Autonomy' for now." Mrs. Jones direct us. "I am going to pair you up with a classmate, where you will converse the given theme and then prepare to present your findings with the class." There are groans and moans heard around the room as Mrs. Jones pairs us up.

"Anastasia, your partner will be Christian." Shit.

Everyone looks around, and notice his empty chair in the last row. I roll my eyes, knowing he is probably in a janitors closet somewhere with one of his girls. Just as Mrs. Jones was about to assign me with someone else, the door creaks open and Christian slides in, hoping to go unnoticed. Like he can ever be unnoticed. What the hell? Why would I think that?

"Well, thank you for joining us Mr. Grey. Take a seat next to Anastasia, this will be your new assigned seat for the rest of the year."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"One, so I know when Mr. Grey decides to sneak into class again, tardy, might I add. Two, you will be tutoring him for this class, so might as well start now."

I glare at him, hating the fact that I agreed to tutor without knowing who the student was. He looks at me with a sly grin and has the audacity to wink at me. He grabs the chair at the desk next to mine, swirls it around, drags it to my desk and takes a seat.

"You have your own desk."

"I know. I'm your partner for whatever it is we are doing though, and you smell good today, Steele."

"Don't start." I warn him as I highlight and take notes about the given theme. The other students are already discussing and I am left with this baboon.

He leans back to his desk, grabbing his copy of the book and starts thumbing through it. "So, what is it we are suppose to be doing?"

I let out a huff, "Finding evidence of the theme of 'love and autonomy."

"You're cute when you are annoyed. You get this little 'v' that forms in between your eyebrows and your nose twitches."

"It does not."

"Yes, it does."

"Christian, please. Let's get to work."

"Can't we just do this later after school when you have to tutor me?"

"No, Grey, we can't. This is class work, as we have to complete it now, in class."

"Okay, okay."

"Great, let's get started then. I have already highlighted a point to prove the theme. Look in chapter eight." Christian starts turning the pages until he reaches the chapter. He begins to skim and scan the pages, and I know he is waiting for me to tell him where to look specifically.

"What did you find?" I ask him and the look he gives me is comical.

"You, you don't know the evidence?"

"Oh, I know. I don't have to look in the book to know what text would show the themes of this story. Think of this as a preview of your tutoring sessions. I will not do the work for you, Grey. I am not one of your girls. I work hard for what I have accomplished, and you will learn to do that also. Now, what did you find in chapter eight?"

"All right, Ms. Steele, we will play it your way."

"Time is ticking, Christian. Please, enlighten me."

He hesitates to answer. His eyes mimicking the movements of a tennis ball, going from me to the book, back and forth.

"Well, um, Jane Eyre wants love, she searches for it."

"Good start, what else?"

"She, um, well, not only does she want a romantic love, but she wants to feel valued, a sense of belonging."

I'm impressed, he is off to a great start, and even though he wasn't too sure of himself, I can tell her read the novel.

"You've read it?"

"Well, yes, I, um, did." He nervously looks around the room, probably making sure his row team buddies aren't listening in.

"That's great, Christian. We can work off of that." I smile at him, a genuine smile.

"Okay, let's not get carried away. I don't need this to get out. You are really smart you know."

"Oh, um, thank you." Now it is my time to become shy. "Let's move on."

"I don't think I know much else, what do you have?" He asks, writing some notes on the margin of the book.

"Oh well, in chapter eight, it states that when Jane speaks to Helen Burns, she tells her, "to gain some real affection from you, or Miss Temple, or any other whom I truly love, I would willingly submit to have the bone of my arm broken, or to let a bull toss me, or to stand behind a kicking horse, and let it dash its hoof at my chest." In that moment, she wasn't worried about harming herself in the process of finding love. She needs to learn how not to sacrifice herself while finding love."

He looks at me with wonder in his eyes, and it is completely unnerving. Mrs. Jones interrupts us by announcing that we will continue to discuss the themes during tomorrow's lessons.

As the bell rings, I move to pack up my things, however, a large hand stops me by picking up my book for me.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing. See you later. Where are we meeting?"

"Oh, the library."

"See you then, Ana."

"It's Anastasia." I tell him, once more as I walk away.

My next class, calculus, goes by way too fast for my liking. Before meeting Christian in the library, I need to stop at my locker and get the books I need for tutoring and homework.

Kate meets me at the end of the hallway and we walk down the hallway, our arms linked together. Some of the boys stare, mostly at Kate, but she doesn't even notice them. I am a plain Jane next to her, her blonde curls and bright sea green eyes attract all the boys in school. I have long mahogany wavy locks, and deep blue eyes. Kate says I am a stunner, but I just don't see it. I've never looked at myself like that.

"How was English class?"

"I was paired with Christian, because the Gods hate me and want to torture me even more."

"Don't be so dramatic. Maybe you two will be perfect for one another."

"Umm, no." I need to shut her down, quick.

We turn the corner to get to the hallway our lockers are located on, and she stops short.

"What the hell, Kate?"

"Ana… look…" She points to my locker and I roll my eyes at her being dramatic.

I glance down the hallway and I see a blush pink flower sticking out of my locker. There is a matching ribbon tied to it, and a small note attached. Kate drags me to my locker in record time.

"It's probably for someone else."

"Oh, really. Is that why it says 'Anastasia' on the envelope."

I take the flower from the locker, and I can't help but smell its sweet scent. With shaking fingers, I open the envelope and take out the crisp white paper, the note is typed, from a typewriter. Clever.

"Someone knows you." Kate says as she notices how the letter is typed out.

"Yeah…" I breathe out.

"Well, read it…"

"Okay."

"Out loud."

"Hold on. Let me read it to myself first." She rolls her eyes at me, but continues to open her locker and gather her cheerleading uniform and Pom-poms out.

I silently read the note to myself, ignoring my best friend.

 _Beautiful Anastasia,_

 _I hope you like the single rose. I chose blush, because it reminds me of the blush of your cheeks when you become shy or embarrassed._

 _It took me a long time to gain the courage to do this. I'm not ready to tell you who I am, but know that one day, soon, I will._

 _Speak to soon._

 _~Your Secret Valentine_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for follows and reviews. Something is wrong with fanfiction, yet again, and it won't let me reply to your kind reviews. Please know that I appreciate them all. If you left a comment on facebook, I tried my best to respond, if I didn't, I'm sorry I missed you. As of now, I am writing this story in Ana's POV, since the title is 'My Secret Valentine'. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. Happy Reading ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 2: The White Rose**

I'm sitting in the library, laying all the materials that is needed for the tutoring session on the table, waiting for the pain in the ass himself. The blush flower is placed on the chair next to me, the note safely tucked away in my book bag. Every so often I glance at the beautiful flower and feel a smile appear on my face.

Just then, the door swings open and the air around me becomes thick and stuffy. I already have a headache.

"Hello, Ms. Steele. Ready to teach?"

"As I'll ever be." I say as a I roll my eyes at him. He goes to sit down, pulling the chair out that is directly next to me.

"No, don't-"

"I can't sit here? Hey, is this for me? You shouldn't have." He picks up the rose and brings it to his nose, sniffing the scent away.

"Hey. Stop, that's mine." I stand up to try to take it away from him, but he holds it up in the air, causing it to be so far above his head. I already stand up to his chest, and there is no way I can reach the flower now.

"Christian, please. Don't be a jerk."

"You want it back?"

"That would be nice, ass, it's mine."

"Oh, now I'm an ass. You shouldn't be name calling, especially, the person that has the thing that you want."

Two minutes. He has been here for two minutes and I feel that I have aged thirty years. Has he always been this way? Is he only like this with me?

"Christian, give me my flower back, now!" I raise my voice, causing the librarian to look over and shush me. I have never been shushed in a library before. He brings out the worse in me.

"Okay, okay, little lady, here's your rose." He hands me the rose and I flop back in my seat, placing the delicate flower back in the chair before he can sit down.

"You can sit there." I tell him as I point to the chair across from me.

"Yes, ma'am." He salutes me. This is going to be torture.

"Let's get started, the faster we begin, the faster you can get to your bachelor life, I am sure you have someone waiting for you."

"No, not today. I have row practice after this." He tells me, nonchalantly. "What are we starting with?"

"How are you doing on the writing assignment from Mrs. Jones class?" I ask him, the writing assignment was given to us two weeks ago, and it is due in another week. Mine is complete and already handed in.

"Writing assignment?" He asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, Christian, it was given to us weeks ago, and due next week. How did you not know about it?"

"I don't know, maybe I wasn't there for that class." The only thing I can do is shake my head at him.

"Christian, you need to come to class, every single day, and pay attention. You will get kicked off of the row team, college is less than a year away."

"I know. I just, never liked school."

"That isn't an excuse Christian. I can help you, but you need to want it. It's a lost cause and waste of both of our times if you aren't going to pull your weight."

"Okay, you're right. I promise to make more of an effort to show up to class, on time, and I will give it my all during our tutoring sessions." He has a certain look in his eyes, I can't depicter what he is thinking, and that is unnerving.

As I am looking in my very organized binder to find the syllabus which gives the rubric of our writing assignment, Christian asks me about the rose.

"Oh, it was on my locker after school. I'm not sure who it is from. At first I thought it was for someone else, that it was put on my locker by mistake, but there was a -" I stopped talking, I said way too much. He would probably make fun of me anyway.

"But, what?" He looks at me with intrigued eyes. He leans a little further into the center of the table, giving me his undivided attention, if only he did that with the teachers in his classes. Dumb ass.

"I'll tell you what, you work hard today, get at least half of this writing assignment completed, and I will tell you the rest of the story."

A small smile appears on his face, some of his perfect white teeth pop through, and his eyes are mysterious.

"You have yourself a deal, Steele." He puts his hand out to me.

"Okay, then, Grey, let's get started." I put my hand in his to shake on it, and feel a spark of electricity zap my palm. I quickly pull my hand back and shake my head. I avoid eye contact for the next several seconds, pretending that I need something from my bag. When I look up, Christian's hand is still laying flat in the middle of the table, and his eyes are set on it.

"Ready?" I ask, getting him out of his daze. Did he feel it too?

"Um, yeah. So, what is this writing assignment about?"

"Well, if you remember, before winter break we were reading _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. For the paper, we had to pick one theme or motif and dissect it."

He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"What did you write about?"

"No way, Grey, you aren't going to take my idea."

"I'm not going to steal your work, Anastasia. Help me out, please. The only classes I can seem to pass is math. English isn't my strong suit. I have no idea what themes, motifs, or symbols are in these books."

I let a puff of air, "Fine, but you need to take notes and listen."

"Agreed." He pulls out his notebook, specifically used for English class, however, hardly anything is written in it.

"I chose to write more about the motifs in the story. Since, I did that, we will get you settled with a theme. Themes can be easier, in my opinion. Anyway, the motif that I chose was 'doubles'."

He looks at me like I have three heads and eight eyes. I can see the wheels turning in his mind, and the harder he thinks, the more his nostrils flare and his forehead creases.

"What is the difference between a theme and a motif?" He asks, and I see him write the two words down in his notebook, which makes me smile to myself. There could be hope for him after all.

"Well, a theme would be a central topic of the text, it could often be summed up using one word. For instance; love, death, betrayal, family. A motif is more of a recurring symbol which takes on a figurative meaning. A motif is more broad, like, a character, a concept, an idea, or even a statement."

"That hurts my head."

"We are only getting started." I remind him.

"Okay, so back to your essay. You said you picked the motif of doubles. How did you see that in the book?"

"Well, Bronte wrote the novel by arranging the elements into pairs. That includes the characters and the places. Catherine and Heathcliff are closely matched to one another, and they view themselves as identical. Meanwhile, Catherine is divided up in two sides. One side that wants Edgar, and the other Heathcliff.

Then there are the two houses. Wuthering Heights and Thrushcross Grange. They represent opposing worlds and values.

This novel not only has one narrator, but two, Nelly and Mr. Lockwood. This is complicated due to the fact that each family is neither the same or different. Throughout the story it is shown that they represent opposing sides of values, however, at the end, when there have been several intermarriages, there is no distinguished qualities between the two."

He is staring at me, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and he is slowly blinking. "Wow," he breathes out.

"I'm sorry." I am starting to feel embarrassed and try to hide my face with my hands.

"No, don't be. You can really help me with this. This is your domain, I don't understand any of this."

"Well, good thing I am here. So, let's talk about themes."

"Okay, can you tell me what they are and then work together to start the essay. To be honest with you, I have no idea what the themes are in this book."

"Have you read the book?"

He smirks at me before he answers, "I have, but I will deny that if you tell anyone."

He causes me to giggle, which makes his eyes darken. "That's a beautiful sound. I don't think I've ever heard you giggle before."

"Oh, um, thank you. Anyway, some themes of the novel are: The destructiveness of a love that never changes, and the precariousness of social class. Which would you prefer?"

"Oh, um. I guess social class."

"I knew you would pick that one. Afraid of learning about love, Grey?"

"Not at all. You want to challenge me, I'll accept. Let's talk about love, _Anastasia_."

The way he says name sends a shiver down my spine, and it is exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

We spend the next hour and half going through the book, highlighting and taking notes about the theme that he has chosen. He has half of his paper written out, and we plan to finish it tomorrow after school.

"Okay, Steele, spill."

"What?"

"We had a deal. I get half of my essay written out, you finish the story you were telling me before." Shit, I thought he would forget about that.

"Don't you have practice?"

"I have some time."

"Ungh, fine! So Kate and I were at my locker, and I thought that the flower was meant for someone else, but noticed a letter attached with my name on it."

"And what did this letter say?"

"That whomever it was from wanted to tell me who he is, but, doesn't have the courage right now. He signed it with 'You Secret Valentine." I don't look at him, afraid that he will laugh at me.

"Do you know the handwriting?"

"No, it was typed out, with a typewriter." I smile.

"So what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to know who sent it?"

"Oh, well, um, maybe? I don't know. It was probably some joke."

"I doubt that. I'm going to help you."

"What? No."

"Yep. You are going to write him back the next time he writes you."

"How do you know there will be a next time?"

"It seems like he won't give up. He has your attention now, he will see that you took the rose off the locker, and the note."

"I could have thrown it away."

"No. You aren't like that."

"I don't need your help. Leave it, Christian."

"Okay, fine. If you show up here tomorrow with another rose, you are going to write a note back to him."

After leaving tutoring last night, I went home to conquer my homework. I put my rose in a vase with water and put the note in a keepsake box. I know it is silly, but maybe Christian was right and I will get another one. We'll see. I texted Kate this morning that I was going to meet her in first period, due to running a little late to school. I put some extra time in getting ready, making sure my hair had perfect curls at the ends, I added a rose tinted gloss, and made sure my black leggings and oversized gray sweater, with one slouchy shoulder looked put together. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, but I still wanted to have some effort. Just in case.

I run to my locker knowing I have several minutes to spare to get to class, which is on the third floor. I wanted to quickly grab my books for my first two classes, but a single white rose stopped me in my tracks. Just like yesterday afternoon, there is a small note attached with a navy blue ribbon. I take the flower off of my locker, smell it, and slowly open the envelope. My name is written in a beautiful script, the opposite of the typed out words in the note.

 _Anastasia,_

 _It's well known that white roses signify innocence and purity, however, not many people know the other symbolism's of this vibrant color._

 _The white rose also coveys respect and expresses hope for the future._

 _Here's hoping._

 _~Your Secret Valentine_

 **AN 2: My story, Christmas in Aspen, has been nominated in the Top Five FSOG Stories facebook group. If you had read it and enjoyed it, please vote. It is an honor to be nominated along side other talented and creative writers in this fandom. Voting ends on February 25th. Thank you for the nomination!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much for follows and reviews. Fanfiction is in a mood, and I wasn't able to respond to chapter 2 reviews. Please know that I am thankful for all of them. Thank you for reading and enjoying not only this story, but my other ones as well. If you commented on my update via Facebook, I did respond on there. Reviews left via FF … thank you all! I love reading your thoughts about the characters and where you think the story will lead them. To be honest, I don't know either. I do not have an outline for this story, and the ideas happen as soon as my fingers start moving.**

 **I have decided to title each chapter after a different color rose. Let me know what you think about that. Of course, whatever the title of the chapter is, that's the rose that Ana will find. There will be little time jumps here and there, right now it is the beginning of January 2018, and I would like to get to Valentine's Day soon. Whenever there is a little time jump, I will mention Ana receiving a rose and a note, but won't go into detail.**

 **Also, thank you for those of you that has voted for 'Christmas in Aspen' in the Top Five Stories of FSOG group. I greatly appreciate it. It is an honor to even be nominated, especially with all the other amazing authors and stories that have recently been completed.**

 **I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. Happy Reading ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 3: The Lavender Rose**

"No rose today?" Christian asks as soon as he sits down at the table. Of course he would look for the rose.

"Hello to you too."

"Hi, even though I just saw you a few periods ago. So, did you receive a rose today?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Are you ready to finish your essay for class?"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." I say, not being able to hold the eye contact anymore. "Get your essay out from yesterday. You are wasting time."

"Yes, ma'am." He opens up his notebook, flipping to the page where we left off yesterday. I see him scanning over what he has completed, a 'v' forming in the middle of his forehead due to his concentration. If he wasn't such an ass, I would think it looked cute. Alas, Christian Grey has never been cute in my eyes. A pain in the ass, yes. Cute, not so much.

We are both reading through the novel, taking notes and highlighting quotes he could use in his essay.

"I just don't get it." He states after a while.

"Okay, what do you need help with? What page are you on?" I'm shocked that he admitted that he doesn't understand something.

"Why didn't you get a rose?"

"Christian, what the hell! Why are you back on that when you should be concentrating on your essay."

"I know, I know, but, I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Okay, you win." I place a bookmark on the page that I am on, close my book and push it to the side. "Five minute break."

"Great!" He smiles. "So let's talk about this non rose today."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I would think that if someone would take the time to leave the first rose and type out a note for you, that it would continue."

"Maybe he doesn't want to do it every day." I counter.

"Maybe," he shrugs, "I guess if he would want to keep you in suspense then that would make sense."

"I guess."

"Why are you so shy about this?"

"Well, look at me. I am not Leila Williams or Katherine Kavanaugh."

"Thank God, for that." He mutters under his breath, but I hear him anyway.

"What is that suppose to mean? I thought you and Leila were together."

"It means exactly what I meant. This school, no, this world, doesn't need anymore Leila or Kates. I know Kate is your friend, but you, Ms. Steele, should never compare yourself to her. As far as me being with Leila, we aren't. She spread that rumor a year or so ago."

I blush at his words. It's nice for him to say, but I know someone like him would never look at someone like me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I know the truth. My friends know the truth. I have never been nor will I ever be with Leila."

"You are labeled a play boy in this school." I comment.

"I know that too. Believe me, I have been with girls, just not as many as everyone thinks I have been with. I am not the play boy people make me out to be."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Besides, I have my eyes on someone."

"You do? Any one that I might know?"

"Maybe."

"You aren't going to tell me her name, are you?"

"Nope." He smiles.

"Fine. That just means if I do get another rose, I won't tell you."

"Is that what you are doing now, not telling me that you did get a rose?"

Fuck. I feel like he can see right through me, and it is completely unnerving. I don't like it. The only one that can see more of than anyone is Kate.

"Absolutely not." I try to sound truthful and assertive.

"Right." Shit, it didn't work.

"Five minutes is up, back to work." He smiles at me before opening up his book again. I can't help but to look at him for a few more seconds before opening mine again.

I glance down to my book bag where the white rose and new note is tucked away, hidden from grey preying eyes. I can't help but to smile at the thought of someone being a secret admirer to me.

"Okay, I am ready for you to tear apart my essay." Christian states as he places the last period on the paper, and slides it over to me. "I'm going to do my math homework while you read it over."

"Sure." I start to read his essay, he has a great introduction of getting his topic across and using some quotes to explain his reasoning of a the chosen theme.

Christian speaks of Catherine and Heathcliff's passion for one another, since it is the center of _Wuthering Heights._ It is the strongest emotion shown in the novel. The passion shown is compelling and memorable, however, Nelly, one of the novel's narrators condemns their passion as immoral. Christian wrote about both aspects, never picking one side. While reading his essay, I don't understand why he needs tutoring. He has wrote the majority of it by himself, only needing some guidance here and there. When he puts his all in an assignment, he does an outstanding job. I am not sure why his grades in English class are almost failing.

"Christian, this is a really good essay. It is beautifully written, and your quotes about the theme are perfect. You really show the the theme of love that never changes. Excellent work."

"Oh, um," he stutters shyly, "thank you."

"Well, our session is up, and you probably have to go practice."

Christian glances at his phone and gives a little sigh. "I do. Thanks for today."

"You're welcome."

We both get up at the same time and walk out into the now empty hallway.

"See you tomorrow, teach." I chuckle.

"See you tomorrow, Christian." I start to walk away, but I feel him grab onto my wrist. I turn to him and about to ask him if he needed something, however, the words get stuck in my throat when he leans down and gives me a small peck on my cheek. Before I can even register what the hell just happened, he turns and walks away.

I start to head out to my car to drive home, and then I remember that I forgot my calculus textbook in my locker. I groan in frustration because I just want to leave and get the weird afternoon that just occurred to be behind me.

I get to my locker, and notice yet another rose and note taped on it. Hmm, twice in one day.

The rose is a beautiful lavender color and I am giddy at what the words say. Before I can open the note, I feel someone looking at me. I turn around and look down both ends of the hallway, but no one is there.

I turn back to the note, excited to read the sweet words that were left for me again.

 _Anastasia,_

 _Today's rose is lavender, as you can see. Besides it being so sweet smelling, it is truly enchanting._

 _As luck would have it, this lavender rose symbolizes enchantment._

 _You, Anastasia are the epitome of that. You have captured my eye from the very first day I have saw you._

 _~Your Secret Valentine_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day! I couldn't let today go by without an update for you. For those of you asking for a 'Little Treasures' update, there will be one this weekend, pinky promise. Obviously, I have been working on this short story, and the challenge story (that is due in two days, eekk)! Fanfiction is still showing problems, however, I did receive amazing reviews. Thank you all so much. You keep me going, and going. Happy Reading, my lovelies ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 4: The Yellow Rose**

Due to the snow falling fast out of the dreary gray sky, school has been cancelled. My parents chose to work from home today in their office above the garage. I have been texting back and forth with Kate, trying to make plans to go sledding. She has a massive hill behind her house that we always go sledding down when we have a snow storm.

We finally decided to meet up before lunch. I dress in my black snow pants, mint North Face snow jacket with matching hat and gloves, and black snow boots. I run into the garage to tell my mom and dad that I am heading over to Kate's house.

"Hey mom, hi dad. I am heading over now. I'll be home in a few hours. Don't work too hard."

"Have fun, babygirl."

"Be careful, please."

"Carla, the girls do this every year, she knows what to do." My dad winks at me.

"See you later." I yell as I run back down the stairs before my mom can say anything else. I grab my favorite sled and trudge through the snow to Kate's house.

She is outside in her all pink snowsuit and her matching sled, waiting for me.

"About time." She smiles.

"Yeah right, you probably just walked outside when you saw me."

"Haha, I did. Listen, Mia is coming over, too."

"That's fine. Why do you seem like I would care?"

"Well, because Christian is coming with her."

"Why?"

"Because he has nothing else to do, I guess."

"He can't play on his X-box or watch Netflix all day?"

"Why are you getting in a fuss?" She looks at me, squinting her eyes.

"It's just that the past two weeks I have been working with him, and he is two of my classes, and my neighbor. He is everywhere now. I can't get rid of him."

"So?"

"So?"

"Steele, I don't see the problem."

"Well, um, he's annoying."

"He's annoying? That is what you are going with?"

"He is. He's cocky and just, just, so annoying."

"You said that adjective already. What is up with you anyway?"

"What do you mean, nothing. Today we don't have school, so why do I need to be hanging out with him. I need a break away from him."

Kate is looking at me with an expression that I know well. She just put her journalist hat on and that only means one thing. I'm in trouble.

"You like him."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope, I'm not. My parents took me to a shrink when I was younger remember, I'm fine." I roll my eyes at her.

"You like him." She repeats again.

"No."

"Yes, you do. And not as a friend. You are starting to have a crush on him."

"No."

"Yes."

"Kate, no." Although, when I say it this time, I don't look at her. In my peripheral vision, I see two bodies moving across my lawn to come to Kate's house. Mia has on a purple snowsuit, much like Kate's, all matching and fashionable. Christian is wearing a hunter green snowsuit, and he is carrying both of their sleds. They are pushing one another and laughing. It's cute.

"Yeah, you definitely do." Kate says and runs off to meet the Grey siblings once they reach her yard. "Hey, guys! Ready to have some fun?"

"Yes!" Mia squeals.

"Hello, Anastasia."

"Hi, Anastasia." They both greet me at the same time.

"Hi, guys!" I give a wave and turn to go towards the stop of the hill.

"Ready?" Christian asks as he quietly comes up behind me, making me jump.

"Shit, Christian. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me."

"Where's Kate and Mia?" I ask noticing that they aren't even outside anymore.

"Oh, Mia needed the restroom, so Kate took her inside real quick. How about we go down?"

"Okay, um, sure." We set our sleds down, sit down, and Christian counts to three before we both push off, flying down the hill, the wind hitting us in our faces, and our laughter echoing against the trees around us.

We made it to the bottom, both of us smiling as we get up from our sleds.

"Go again?"

"Sure." I shrug at him as we run back up the hill.

"Want to race?" He asks me.

"You're on."

"One…two…. Hey!" I hear him scream behind me as I push off the snow and head down.

I laugh as I fly back down. I see a blur next to me and the next thing I know Christian is ahead of me. I use my hands to push against the snow even more, making myself go faster so I can try to catch up to him.

I am so close to him, I can touch him, but then I realize that I am too close and can't stop. "Christian! Christian, move. CHRISTIAN!"

I collide with him, sending our sleds one way and we go the other. I feel strong arms wrap around me, shifting my body above him, so he lands in the snow, using his body as a shield.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, his face showing concern.

"I am, thank you. Are you?"

"Yes. You cheated."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I would never have thought that Ms. Steele would cheat at anything."

His statement causes me giggle, and I see his eyes darken just a tad. His eyes resemble the gray sky that is above us.

"Anastasia…." He whispers to me.

"Yes?"

He doesn't say anything, his head leans up, and in this moment I realize that I am still laying on top of him and his arms are still around me, protectively. I don't even move, his eyes are locked on mine, and I can't even look away.

His lips lightly brush against mine, the tip of his tongue just peeking out enough to send shockwaves through my body. I instinctively lean my head down, making our lips connect even more. His grip on me gets tighter, his lips softer, his moans louder, and it is all spurring me on.

What the hell is going on? I just told Kate that I can't stand him, I was denying that I like him..and now…this…

My mind is racing, and it only comes back to the here and now when I hear him moan my name against my lips.

"Anastasia.."

"Christian.." I respond, not even knowing my own voice.

The kiss continues, getting more intense as the seconds tick by. We don't stop until we hear laughter at the top of the hill. He is the first to pull away, brushing my hair back behind my hair and fixing my hat.

"We should stand up." His voice raspy and sounds needy, which doesn't help my betraying body. I shiver against him, even though I am bundled up.

"Yeah." I start to stand forcing him to release me. We quickly pull apart, stepping back away from one another just in time.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Kate yells down. I can't find my voice and find it difficult to look up at the hill to her.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just had a little sled accident." Christian yells up.

"You ready to go up there?" He quietly asks me.

"Um, sure."

"Hey, look at me." He coaxes me gently. "I liked that, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"You, you did?"

"Yeah, I did." He picks up our sleds and places his hand on the small of my back, leading me back up the hill to an awaiting Mia and Kate.

My mind is going in a frenzy, and these emotions that I am feeling are unknown to me. He admitted to wanting to kiss me for a while, he has been opening up to me about what people think or say about him, and he has been nice to me. Annoying, but nice. Is that what school crushes do? Tease the girl they like?

He is attractive, smart, and funny. I think the feeling of trying to push him away was me masking what I was starting to feel towards him.

The sky above is still gray, but it isn't snowing, so school is back in session today. Kate and I walk to our lockers, getting ready for our first few classes of the day.

"So, what are you going to do about Christian today?" After Mia and Christian left her house yesterday, we went in and had peppermint hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. I told her about the accident, how he protected me, and when he kissed me. She yelled out an 'I told you' and gave me the advice to go for it and see where it goes.

"I don't know, I guess talk to him during tutoring today."

"What about that?" She asks as she points to my locker.

"Damn it. I don't know."

There is another flower and note waiting for me. Today's rose is a bright, cheery yellow. It's welcoming, a deep contrast of the weather outside.

"Open it." Kate demands as she takes her jacket off and places it in her locker.

 _Anastasia,_

 _As you can see, today's rose is yellow. Bright and cheery, making any dreary day that much sweeter._

 _Just like you._

 _~Your Secret Valentine_

"Christian is going to have to step his game up."

"Yeah…"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter. I enjoy reading where all your thoughts are with Christian and who is leaving the roses for Anastasia. Those of you wanting to know … get ready! Happy Reading ~ Melissa**

 **Chapter 5: The Dark Pink Rose**

"What are you going to do?" Kate asks me as we sit down and eat our lunch.

"I don't know. That kiss yesterday was amazing. Electrifying. Spending time with Christian during our tutoring sessions made me see a different side of him. There's a complete different side of him that I don't think a lot of other people get to see."

"Told you."

"You already told me that yesterday."

"I know, I just want to make sure I get my point across that I was finally right between the two of us."

"Oh, stop. You know you are right at times also."

"Not really, and I am okay with that." She shrugs at me, sipping her green tea.

"Back to Christian and your admirer. Are you going to tell Christian about him?"

"He already knows. He saw a flower one day."

"How did he act?"

"He told me that if he sees me with another flower that he is going to help me write a note back, but now that he kissed me and admitted his feelings, I think I am going to hide the flowers from him."

"You want to continue receiving the flowers?"

"I don't know." I answer honestly. "I mean, it was one kiss, do I just jump head first with Christian, and hope that he means what he says and how he feels? Or, do I see where this secret admirer goes?"

"I can't tell you what to do in that situation. What does your gut say?"

"My gut is in knots, and really isn't helping my situation right now."

"I think you have the right to see where both of these situations take you. You aren't tied to either one of these guys."

I huff in response, my hands finding my face, shielding myself in the crowded lunch room. Christian had a lunch meeting with his row team, unless, he probably would be making his way over to our table at some point during lunch. I sigh in relief that he isn't able to. I need to get my bearings together before I see him in English class and then tutoring.

"You will figure it out, you always do." Kate told me, always having faith in me.

"Thanks." I try to smile at her. The bell rings and we scurry out of the cafeteria and head separately to our next class.

I am dreading seeing Christian, not because of the kiss we shared, but because I really don't know what to say to him. He knows about the flowers and the notes, and now that I know how he truly feels about me, I am sure he is going to want to know my plans about my secret admirer.

Maybe I can leave a note on my locker explaining that I met someone, but I don't know what Christian and I even are. We kissed once, he told me he has liked me for a while, and that was that. He didn't ask me out on a date, he didn't kiss me again the rest of the day, he didn't call me later that night.

I find my seat quickly, taking out my class books and materials, trying to keep myself calm. The other students start to file in, except for one particular student. I am glad to see he isn't here yet, and yet, I'm pissed because he promised that he would make more of an effort to come to class on time and participate in the class work.

"Good afternoon, class. Let's take out our texts and continue our discussion from yesterday's lesson." Mrs. Jones starts the class, quickly looking around the room to take attendance. When she notices the empty chair next to mine, she gives her head a little shake.

Just as the class was assigned to sections of the text to dissect, the door swings open and Christian waltzes in. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering around like crazy when his eyes find mine. I quickly look back down and reread the paragraph that was assigned to me. I've read the same seven words of the first sentence several times by the time I realized it.

"Mr. Grey, do you have a note for your tardiness?" Mrs. Jones asks Christian as he goes to sit down at his seat.

"I do." His voice makes me jump, causing him to look over at me with a questionable expression on his face. "Hey," he reaches over to touch my arm, "are you okay?"

"Yep. Fine."

"Mr. Grey, the note please."

"Sure, Mrs. Jones. Here it is. Sorry, the row team was in a meeting about sectionals that are coming up. Coach Taylor didn't mean for it to go pass lunch hour."

At the mention of Coach Taylor, Mrs. Jone's eyes light up, just for a second, but enough time for the ones looking at her to see it. They have been dating since last school year, and completely smitten with one another.

"Thank you, Christian. Why don't you work with Ms. Steele for the remainder of the assignment."

"Would love to."

"Hello, Anastasia." His raspy voice makes the butterflies do somersaults in my stomach.

"Ch-Christian." I stutter out. Shit, why does he make me nervous all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, Christian, I'm fine."

He leans closer to me, his scent invading my senses. "I can't stop thinking about our kiss yesterday." He whispers to me, making my heart feel like it is going to explode out of my chest.

"Me either." I breathe out, honestly.

"Really?" He asks, surprised.

"Really." He awards me with a breathtakingly handsome smile. The one where if I were standing, my knees would go weak, and I would be on the floor in a puddle of mush.

We work together, taking notes about our section of _Wuthering Heights._ The class flies by in what feels like an instant, and by the end of it, I realize that I choose Christian over my secret admirer. At least I know who he is and how he feels about me.

Christian walks me to my last period class, our fingers grazing against each other every now and then. We share shy smiles and looks, ignoring the other students in the hallways. Once we reach my class, he leans down and gives me a tender kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He says and turns to walk away before giving me a chance to say anything back to him.

I don't even know what we did in calculus today, it had something to do with numbers, but that's about all I took from the class. My mind was on Christian. Telling him that I would like to see what could happen between us. My thoughts also lingered on the admirer, I have to write him a note. I wish that Christian could be my admirer so this would be so much easier. I wouldn't have to hurt someone's feelings. Christian, as my secret admirer? Could that be possible?

As the final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, I can't wait to see Christian. I don't even go to my locker. I head straight to the library, hoping I can have the courage to tell him and ask him flat out if he is my admirer.

He is already sitting there, one leg bouncing up and down as he reads from a text book. He seems nervous, and I don't think I have ever seen that from him. He is always so confident and cocky. He is always so sure of himself, never second guessing. I stand by the doorway and watch him some more. One hand finds his hair and he weaves his fingers through his curls, pulling slightly at the ends. His lips are moving, and I don't think he is reading aloud, he most likely is talking to himself, and it is the most cutest thing I have ever seen him do. Then, I notice that he isn't reading from a text book, it's a note pad. I step closer, my legs working on their own. As I slowly make my way over to him, I see that the notepad is the same notepaper that I have been receiving. It is Christian….

Why wouldn't he say anything to me? Why did he kiss me and just now tell me how he feels? Was it some joke?

"Christian."

He jumps, looking behind him, and quickly pushes his notepad to the side.

"Anastasia."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking some notes for row team. We need to get ready for sectionals that are the end of next month."

"Oh. Okay." Why won't he tell me?

I take a seat on the opposite side of him, the both us taking out our work. He handed in his essay and he slides it over to me.

 **A+**

"Christian, this is amazing! I knew you could do it."

"All thanks to you. Thank you so much. You literally saved my ass."

"You are really smart, Christian. You just need to apply yourself. You did the work, I just offered guidance and clarification."

"Anastasia," he starts to say while getting up to walk around the table to sit next to me, "I mean it, thank you. I really want to kiss you right now. I have been thinking about kissing you all damn day."

I just nod my head, not able to find the words that I know are floating around my head. He leans in and slowly presses his firm lips against my soft ones. The kiss is sweet as he slowly moves against mine, keeping in mind where we are. Before it gets to be too much, he starts to pull back, my face automatically following his, not allowing us to become detached. He chuckles against my lips, placing his hands on my face, holding it still and moving back again.

"That was nice." I whisper.

"Just nice, Ms. Steele. I am sure we can do better than that." He gives me a wink. "Go out with me? Let me take you on a date. Tonight."

I hesitate and he notices my reluctance.

"What's wrong?" His hands never leaving my face, making me look right into his worried eyes.

"Is- is this some joke?"

"What?"

"You liking me? I saw your notepad, it's the same paper that my secret admirer notes have been on."

"Oh." He looks way, just for a moment, and once his eyes are mine again, my heart plummets.

"It is, isn't it?" I try to pull away from him, but he is much stronger than me, and I can't manage to back away from him.

"It's not a joke. I, Anastasia, I am your secret admirer."

"You are?"

"I am," he breathes out, finally letting go of my face. He stands up and goes to the other side of the table, only to return back to me, with one hand behind his back.

"I guess I can give this to you now, since you know."

He produces a single dark pink rose, with a note attached it.

"I was writing your next note before. I have the typewriter at home." He informs me, nervously.

I take the flower from him, smelling the sweet scent. He gives me a shy smile.

"Should I read it now?"

"Oh, sure."

 _Sweet Anastasia,_

 _The dark pink rose lets one know that they are appreciated and gratitude is shown._

 _You, Anastasia, are truly appreciated._

 _Thank you,_

 _~Your Secret Admirer_

"Christian," I gasp, a tear falling out of my eye, landing softly onto my cheek, its journey is stopped by Christian's thumb.

"I hope now you know I truly appreciate you, and really like you, Anastasia. The 'playboy' status is what the school thinks of me, I don't want you to think of me that way. I've only wanted you. You just make so god damn nervous."

"I do?" I squeak out. How the hell do I make the Christian Grey nervous?

"You do."

"Yes!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Whoa! I am blown away by the feedback for the previous chapter. I am so thankful for all of you that read, favorite, and follow. I am so glad to see that you liked how Christian revealed himself to Ana. This chapter will be their first date. Also, the interaction between Ray and Carla in the beginning of this chapter is 100% me and my husband (minus having a teenager part)! I can completely see my husband act like Ray in this too when if we ever do have a daughter. Enjoy! Happy Reading. ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 6: The Peach Rose**

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen, baby girl." My dad calls out. I head over the kitchen, dropping my book bag on the couch on the way.

"How was school today?" My mom asks as she pulls brownies out the oven, my dad eyeing them up. "No, Ray, they have to cool." She states as she smacks his hand away.

I chuckle at him, he knows she won't let him touch them for another ten minutes or so, I don't know why he even tries.

"School was good. I have something to tell you both."

"You're pregnant?" My dad asks shocked.

"What, dad, no!"

"I know, I just wanted to see you sweat a bit. I never get to yell at you."

"Ray, stop it!" My mom says while smacking him with a dish towel. "Don't listen to him, Ana, what do you need to talk to us about?"

"I have a date tonight."

My mom's eyes light up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. My dad's face turns as red as a stop sign.

"This is so exciting."

"Who do I have to kill?"

"Ray! Stop it!"

"It's with Christian."

"Grey?" My dad asks, his face a little less red now. He has always liked Christian, always stating how intelligent he is, how much of a hard worker he is, how he can see him going far in the world.

"Yes, Christian Grey. As you know, I have been tutoring him after school. Well, he told me today that he has always had a crush on me, and he admitted that he as been my secret admirer, leaving me the roses and notes on my locker."

"Swoon." My mom exhales, "Why don't you do that anymore?" She asks, now looking at my father.

"What?" My dad's eyes go wide. "I tell you I love you all the time, you want me to leave you notes around the house? Fine, expect to find a post-it tomorrow morning."

"Anyway… he asked me out and I said yes. So, can I, please?"

"Of course, dear."

"Absolutely, not!"

"Ray! You love that boy."

"I know, but, he wants to date my daughter. That changes things."

"No. Nope, not really." My mom argues.

"Dad, please."

"Ray, it's one date. Let her go. Our baby girl is a straight A student, always comes home on time, isn't out drinking or doing drugs, let her have her first date. Ahh! Baby girl, your first date!" She squeals at the end.

"Okay, Carla, rein it in. When he comes to pick you up, I am going to have a little chat with him, man to man."

"Okay, Ray, reign it in." My mom repeats his words back to him.

"Come here, you." He points to her, causing her to stop cutting the brownies into perfect squares and back away from him.

"Ray, no." She warns. I love watching them like this, so in love with one another still. Most children would probably gag seeing their parents like this, but, me, this is what I want for myself. I want someone to laugh around with, love me for all of eternity, and be there for one another. They are my role models, the two most amazing people that, I believe, in the entire world. What they do for me, how much they love and protect me, I can never repay that to them. I think that is why I push myself in school, strive to be the best that I can, because that is how I can thank them, for now.

My mothers familiar giggle takes me out of my thoughts, and I glance over as I see my dad inching his way closer to her, but also making sure he is getting close to the brownies, too. My mom is too occupied trying to get farther away from his grasp, that she doesn't notice how close he is to his goal. All of a sudden, he lunges, making her scream, while making me laugh. He swipes a brownie off of the plate and backs away, with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Raymond Steele. How dare you?"

"You love me." He winks and walks away. The doorbell rings and he yells out that he's got it.

"I do love that man." My mom says to me, handing me a brownie.

"I know you do. You two show it every single day. You set the bar high."

"Ana, my baby girl, the only bar we set is for ourselves. Don't compare what your father and I have with what you will have one day with someone. Every relationship is different. Your father and I met when we were ten, we have always been kids at heart, that never stopped. However, don't think we haven't had our hardships, they come just as easily as the fun times. Everyone of those roses, my dear, have thorns. You have to work through them to reap the benefits of those beautiful petals."

I was just about to answer when my dad comes in, "Look who is here." I turn around and see Christian with my dad, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Christian, wh- what are you doing here? Now? At this time?" I ask, looking at time on the oven.

"I wanted to talk to your dad before tonight."

"You did?"

"Yes, it's the gentleman thing to do."

"I like him even more, now. Christian, would you like a brownie before we go into my study?"

"Wow, Christian, he must like you. He doesn't offer anyone my famous brownies." My mom said, placing two brownies on a small dessert plate.

"Thank you, Mrs. Steele." Christian says as he takes the plate. He walks past me, lowering his head so his mouth is a millimeter away from my ear.

"See you soon, baby." He gives it a gentle kiss and swiftly walks away, heading to my fathers office.

"This is so exciting!" My mom yells, scaring the shit out of me.

"Mom, Jesus, calm down. You are making me more nervous."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know where he is taking you?"

"No, he didn't say. He told me to dress casual."

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe a pair of leggings with a sweat dress. I can wear my black boots that go up to my knees."

"That sounds good. I wish we knew what you were doing, but those boots aren't heels, so you should be okay with whatever it is."

"That was my thinking."

My mom and I talk some more, I can tell her anything and everything, and not be scared she will hate or disown me. We drink some tea, talking about going shopping together over the weekend, most likely inviting Kate and her mom along wish us, when we hear footsteps walk throughout the house and then eventually into the kitchen. I turn to see if Christian is still with my dad, and if he is, that he isn't bleeding anywhere.

"Ray, Christian, do you want anything to drink?" My mom asks, always playing hostess.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Steele. I must be going. I have an eventful night to get ready for." He answers her, but is looking and smiling at me. He starts to walk closer to me, "Anastasia, may I steal you away for a moment?"

"Uh-um, sure." I smile and nod at my parents and allow Christian to guide me into the sun room that is in front of the house, away from the kitchen.

"Christian, what was that all about? What did you and my father talk about?" The questions are coming out nervously and quickly. He puts his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them.

"Relax, I just told him my plans for tonight and that I would never do anything to you that you, or he, didn't approve of. I told him that you are safe with me, and that I would have you home at a respectable time."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Of course he did. He is your father, and if I ever have a daughter that looks like you, then I would do, and I would most likely carry it out. For now, I will protect you as he does, probably more than he does."

"What do you mean?"

His grey eyes instantly turn darker, a storm brewing, "I see how other guys at school look at you. I've been seeing it for years. You have no clue just how gorgeous you are, Anastasia. Any guy would be lucky to take you out, and here you are giving me the chance. I don't want to ruin that."

"I'm sure you won't."

"I don't intend to. Listen, I have to go and get ready. I am going to come back and pick you up a two hours. Is that okay?"

"Yes, 6:00 is okay. I'll walk you out."

He places his hand on the small of my back, and shockwaves course through my body, making me squirm. I open the door for him, push up on my tippy toes, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon."

"Laters, baby." He winks and runs down down my driveway.

"Oh, Ray, that just sounds so sweet. She is going to have a great time." I hear my mom say as I walk back to the kitchen. They are both sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking tea and coffee, my dad has his, probably, fifth brownie, while my mom is eating a fruit salad.

"So, you know what he has planned for tonight?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen and plop onto the third barstool.

"Shit, Ana. You scared me." My mom shrieks as she clamps her hand to her chest.

"Language, Mrs. Steele." My dad informs her, while he laughs at her.

"Oh, shut it, Mr. Steele."

"Back to my question, you know what Christian has planned?"

"We do." My father simply answers.

"And…"

"We feel that you will have a great time." He states. My mom is literally bouncing up and down.

"Mom, best friend, mommy…" I tilt my head, resting my chin in my palms, blinking my eyes, and giving my best smile.

"No. NO, Carla"

"Mommy…"

"Carla..don't!"

"Please, mommy, with a cherry on top." My dad rolls his eyes, my mom is opening her mouth, then closing it, then opens it again.

"My sweet baby girl, Christian is going to ta-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence because my father, the traitor, shoves a piece of his brownie into her opened mouth. Her eyes go wide looking at him, and I can not believe he just did that, and judging from the horrified look on his face, he can't believe it either.

My mom chews and swallows the morsel of chocolate that was forced into her mouth, and if looks could kill, Raymond Steele would be six feet under. They are staring at one another, my eyes bounce back and forth between the two.

All of sudden, a spoonful of whipped cream hits my dad in the face and my mom gets up from her chair and runs out of the kitchen, her cackling floating through the air. My dad turns to look at me with the biggest grin on his face.

"She's in trouble now." He points out the kitchen door, wipes the whip cream, and goes to follow her.

"Sure, I'll clean up." I say to no one in particular. While cleaning up, I hear the laughing and giggling of my parents upstairs. Thank God, my room is on the other side of the house. Everything is put away and washed, so I head up to my room to get ready for the date that I have no clue about.

I take my time in the shower, even though I am risking it since Christian will be here soon, but the heat and the smell of the my honey mint body scrub is calming me. Even though it is winter, and only our first date, I make sure every part of my body is shaved and smooth.

Once out of the shower and dried off, I make sure to put on the same scent of my honey mint lotion. I blow dry my hair, making it nice and thick, letting the natural waves fall to my back. I take my curling iron just to curl the ends. I keep my make up light, since it seems Christian likes it. I apply some nude eyeshadow, black eye liner and mascara. I choose to put on a light lipgloss, giving it a hint of color and glossiness.

In my walk in closet, I find a berry colored sweater dress and decide on that with a pair of black leggings. Underneath my outfit, I decide to put on a matching set of bra and panties, both black lace. Even though Christian will definitely not see it, I know it is there, and it will boost my confidence and make me feel prettier. The sweater dress snugs me in the right places, one shoulder loosely hangs, showing just a hint of skin. I find the black knee high boots that I want to wear and head downstairs. My parents, back in the living room, are sitting on the couch, watching some cooking competition show.

"You almost ready, baby girl?" My dad asks, cocking his head backwards when he hears me coming.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom, just nervous."

"Don't be. He's a good guy, Ana. You will have fun, it's only a date, just be yourself and have fun." My mom advises me.

"It is already a plus that I approve of him." Dad reminds me.

"I know." I reply to both of them. We sit and talk for a few more minutes until we hear a knock on the door.

My mom is the first to jump up, "I'll get it."

My dad's eyes follow her out the room. "I think she is more excited and nervous than you are."

"I think so too."

My mom leads Christian into the living room, and I can't stop staring. He is dressed in simple dark wash jeans, black sneakers, and a tight black shirt, which I am assuming is long sleeved. His brown leather jacket hangs just right on him, his arms looking strong and muscular. His always crazy hair is styled perfectly, the copper curls hanging in the right places, making it seem like he just woke up. His eyes are shining, and haven't left mine since he walked in. The tension in the room is thick, and for a moment I forget we are sitting in my families living room, with my parents present, until we hear a throat clear, loudly.

"Don't make me regret this, son." My dad warns.

"Of course not, sir." Christian answers, taking his eyes from me to my dad. He puts his hand out to shake my dads and then gives my mom a kiss on the cheek. I think I literally see her swoon.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go leave before my wife thinks this date is for her."

"Are you ready, Anastasia?" Christian asks me.

"Y-yes."

We've been in the car, driving through Bellevue for the past twenty minutes. "Where are we going Christian?"

"Not yet."

We are almost to Mercer's Island by the time we realize that we are most likely heading to his grandparents cabin, which is making me really nervous.

"Christian?"

"It isn't like that, don't worry. This is why I spoke to your dad, I wanted his permission."

We arrive at his grandparents cabin, it is beautifully lit up with twinkle lights and large lanterns all down the driveway and porch. He quickly unlocks the door and leads me in, the warmth hitting us head on, and it is welcoming.

Inside the cabin, the fireplace is already burning, and flame less candles are placed throughout the lower level. The fireplace is open, and you can view it from the living room and the kitchen. Christian breaks me out of my daze when he takes my hand in his and leads me to the kitchen. The table is set up with the same candles and a single rose. Peach. Although, this time, there is no note attached to it.

"Christian, it's beautiful. Thank you." I say to him as I pick it up and smell it, just like I do with my other five roses. I have a half dozen now, and I wish they would always stay this beautiful and fragrant.

"Not as beautiful as you." Right on cue, I blush.

"What's for dinner? And, who set this all up?"

"My grandparents did. It happened that they were by chance today to check on it, when I called to ask if I could use it, my grandma told me that they would stay a bit longer to set it up. I told them about the roses and what I have been doing, my grandpa went out to his garden and clipped one. They have all different colors and so many types of flowers out there, my grandmother loves flowers. The garden is incredible. We will have to come back one day and have you see it, properly.

My grandparents also ordered dinner and kept it in the warmer for us before they left. It should still be hot, they only left a little bit before we arrived. We most likely just missed them. They ordered from their favorite Italian Resturant on the island. I hope you like eggplant parmigiana with angel hair pasta. We also have chocolate covered strawberries and cheesecake for dessert."

My mouth waters just thinking about all the wonderful food that is prepped for us.

"It sounds delicious, Christian."

"Good." He shyly smiles at me. "Let's eat. We have something else planned for after dinner."

"Oh, what?"

"Not telling."

Throughout our dinner we talk about where we want to go to college, what we want to do, where to live. I learn that he wants to have his own company, in mergers and acquisitions, helping failing companies. He is working on his business plan now to present to his dad and grandfather. It sounds amazing and the way his eyes light up when he talks about makes me really hope and wish he accomplishes it.

I tell him how I want to be an editor one day, getting local authors words out to the world. I have always loved and cherished the written word, and want to share them with the world.

We both laugh when we say that we would love to attend Harvard.

"Dinner was delicious, thank you, Christian."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. How about we do our next activity before dessert?"

"That sounds good."

We quickly clean up dinner, and he tells me to put my jacket and gloves back on.

He takes my hand back in his as we walk out the back door. Once on the back porch, again lit with lanterns. It looks so magical against all the snow that is around us. So far, this date has been amazing, and least expected.

"What's the second part of our date?"

"Well, how do you feel about ice skating? The pond is frozen over, my siblings and I used to skate and play ice hockey on it all the time."

"Sure. I've never iced skated before."

"It's okay, I got you."

"I don't have skates."

"You would probably fit in Mia's. We keep ours here. Come."

He helps me slip the ice skates on, making sure the laces are tight. Once his are on, he takes both of my hands and helps me up. We slowly walk to the pond. As we get closer, there are even more lanterns scattered about the edge and light poles.

"How many lanterns does your grandmother own?" He laughs at my question, but answers anyway, "I guess a lot. I had no clue. I am going to have to ask her why she has so many."

He slowly guides me onto the ice when he was settled. He keeps his word and doesn't let go of me, his hands are either holding onto mine or holding onto my waist. The more we skate, the more comfortable I feel, however, I am not ready for him to let go of me anytime soon. One, because I need him to help me, and two, because I am liking the feeling of his hands on me.

After an hour or so, I tell Christian that I am getting cold and we decide to go back in.

"How was it?" He asks as he gets the dessert out of the fridge.

"I really enjoyed it, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Me, too." He smiles at me, places pieces of the cheesecake on plates, setting them on the table with the strawberries.

"Do you want something hot to drink? I can make some tea, coffee, hot chocolate."

"Tea would be great, thank you."

As we eat our dessert, we talk more, now about our childhoods. Even though we grew up next to one another, there is still a lot we don't know about each other. He was always the annoying neighbor. I was probably just the girl next door to him, until recently.

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"There wasn't a note with this rose. Why not?"

"Oh, because I wanted to verbally tell you this time. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind, but, um."

"What?"

"Do you think you could still type it out for me?"

"I can do that, but, why?"

"Well, don't laugh at me, but I have saved all the notes."

"You did?"

"Yes. They mean something to me, and I think they always will. Especially now that I know it was you." I look down into my lap, keeping my focus on my hands instead of his face.

"Anastasia, baby, look at me." I feel his hand gently grab my chin, moving my head back up, causing me to look at him. "That is the most incredible thing I have ever heard. I hoped you would have saved them, even after finding out it was me that was your secret admirer."

He leans in and hesitates just for a moment, and then continues his way closer to me. His lips graze against mine, lightly touching my lips, making me lean forward into him. He smiles against me, causing me to mirror him. The kiss becomes more urgent, we are pressed up against one another, and I am not exactly sure when or how that happened. His arms cocoon my body against his, my fingers start playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. His tongue slides against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I quickly give it to him. Our tongues dance together, fighting for the dominance, but he overpowers me, taking control. The low, throaty growls leaving him is arousing, and the noises that he is making is creating soft moans to escape from me.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers against my mouth, slowing down the kiss, much to my displeasure. I try to follow him as he pulls away, causing him to chuckle.

"I don't want to rush this, baby."

"Well, saying something like that won't help any."

"Fair point, well made, Ms. Steele."

"How about you tell me what you would have said in the note to me?"

He places a gentle peck on my lips and leans back again, this time, taking me with him, causing me to sit on his lap, straddling him.

"Well, my beautiful Anastasia, the peach rose signifies coming together, 'closing the deal'. So, baby, I have question for you? Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Christian, wow. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He kisses me again, closing the deal.

 _Best Date Ever._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Whoa! I am blown away by the feedback for the previous chapter. I am so thankful for all of you that read, favorite, and follow. The reviews for their first date were amazing, thank you. I am so glad to see that you all enjoyed their date. I also received a lot of positive feedback on Ray and Carla, on their relationship together and with Ana. There is a time jump in this chapter, and it is Valentine's Day. Enjoy! Happy Reading. ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 7: Red and White Roses**

Valentine's day. The day of where couples gush over one another with sappy Hallmark cards and chocolates. I never understood it, however, today, I get it. I want to spend today like that with Christian. We have been dating for about a month now, and I couldn't be any happier. He has shown me that he is nothing like the school made him out to be, the royal "playboy". He is sweet, caring, generous, and loving. I am falling in love with Christian Grey, my once annoying neighbor.

Since it is Friday, and my parents love him so much, Christian is taking me back to his grandparents cabin right after school, and we are staying over night. Elliot is in town for the weekend, so I know not to expect Kate in school today. She will skip, staying with Elliot in his 'apartment', Grace and Carrick converted the space above their detached garage into an apartment for him. When he comes home, that is where he stays. Since all of our parents work during the day, Kate can sneak on over and spend the day with him.

Eating breakfast downstairs, my phone chimes with Christian's specific ringtone.

 _*Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I can't wait to see you and spend the night together xx-C*_

 _*Happy Valentine's Day to you, handsome. See you in ten xx-A*_

The messages, the phone calls, the hand holding every chance we get has made me a giddy school year. No one has ever made me feel like Christian has. It terrifies me. He annoyed me so much. I think that was because internally I was fighting my own feelings for him. I wanted him to annoy me so I wouldn't like him. How dumb was I? I never noticed the hidden messages in his jokes, and definitely not what he said with his eyes when he would glance at me.

Kate told me he liked me, I never believed her. I thought she just wanted it to be that way and then we could be dating brothers. Now, we are. Sometimes I feel bad for flaunting our relationship in front of her, with Elliot being away at college, but she doesn't seem to mind it. Mia can't get enough of it, always wanting a "sister", and now she says she has two. She is getting a little ahead of her self, but she is younger than us and a little less mature. Our parents are over the moon, both approving of us, always secretly hoping we would get together.

Ten minutes go by and there is a knock on the door. He always knocks, always coming to the door to get me. Jose use to beep the horn all the time, never taking the time to come up to the house. Before I can get up, my dad gets up from his seat to go get the door.

"Good morning, son." He greets.

"Good morning, Mr. Steele."

"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Ray."

"Sorry, Ray."

They walk into the kitchen, Christian holding some wildflowers, my mother's favorite. I give him a bright smile.

"Mrs. Steele, Carla, Happy Valentine's Day." He says as he walks around the kitchen island, kissing my mother on her cheek and handing her the bouquet of wildflowers.

"Oh, Christian, these are absolutely beautiful, thank you." He kisses his cheek back.

"Yeah, son, thank you." My dad grumbles, making us all laugh.

"Ray, stop it. Go find me a vase."

"Sure, dear."

The three of us chuckle as he scurries to the cabinet and retrieves a vase for my mother. My mom puts water in the vase, then arranges the flowers so they all sat perfectly together. She places them in the middle of the island, sitting proud.

Christian is sitting next to me, holding my hand. He brings it up to his lips, kissing it gently, and smiling down at me. I know what his eyes are saying, what his mind is thinking. It has me intrigued and nervous. His eyes squint, a small smile appears, and I bite my lip in response. His looks, his scent, his body, mind, and heart, has been driving me crazy, just as I do for him. We haven't had sex yet, him letting me taking my time. He has never pressured me, always stopping when I ask to. Tonight, though, tonight I want to give myself to him. _I love him._ I can't wait to tell him. I have fallen for him, and I am one-hundred percent certain he has for me too.

"You two better get going." My dad states.

"Of course, you ready baby?" I feel his question holds several meanings.

"Yes, I am." I say as my eyes never leave his, hoping he understands my true meaning. His eyes darken, the lust shown to me and gone within seconds.

"Christian, take care of our girl." My mom says as we get up and gather my book bag and over night bag. My heart stops for a second and his hand that is holding mine tightens.

"See you tomorrow." I tell my mom and dad as they kiss me goodbye.

"Behave." My dad demands.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ray."

"I better not."

"Ray, knock it off. We have a smart daughter, good head on her shoulders. Let them be."

With one more goodbye, Christian walks me out to his car, opening the door for me. Once I am settled, he walks around to his side and enters the car. Before driving off, he takes my hand again within one of him as his other hand reaches up and takes my face in his, giving me a searing kiss.

"Hi." He says in between kisses.

"Hi."

"I can't wait to take care of you."

"Christian," I giggle and slap his chest. "Behave."

"I will, for now." He winks and merges into the road.

We get to school and he walks me to my locker, just as he has every morning. We turn the corner, and I see two roses. Red and white.

"Christian. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"How did you do this?"

"I have my ways." He winks. "A magician never reveals his secrets, Ms. Steele."

"Not even to his lovely assistant?" I give him my best smile.

"No, sorry, not in this case." He smiles back.

"Fine." I huff out.

"Read the note."

 _My Gorgeous Girlfriend,_

 _Rose and White roses for Valentine's Day. When presented together, they signify togetherness, unity._

 _I can't tell you enough how happy I am that we are together. You have made me the happiest I have ever been._

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Baby._

 _-Christian_

"You make me so happy, too." I lean up and kiss him quickly before we get caught and yelled at for our public display of affections, yet again.

The hallways are getting crowded with other students and teachers getting ready for first period, which lets us know that we have to get a move on.

He walks me to my first period class before heading to his. "See you at lunch."

"Laters, baby."

I am sitting in my fifth period class, United States History, when someone walks in with yet another rose. I have received one in every period, some white, other red. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Anastasia Steele?" The boy asks, and I recognize him as the equipment manager for the row team.

"Right over there." My teacher states as I raise my hand.

The boy reaches me and hands me the red rose, and quickly making his escape before I can even say a thank you to him.

The class ends, I gather my books and my half a dozen roses and head out the door with the rest of the students.

"Hello there girlfriend." Christian greets me. He is standing across the hall, leaning against the lockers, one foot propped up, looking all hot and bad boyish.

"Hi there, boyfriend. Thank you, again, for my flower deliveries. How did you get all those boys to do your dirty work?"

"Baby, I am the captain of the row team, those boys work for me." He laughs.

"Come on, captain, feed me. I'm hungry."

We reach our usual table in the cafeteria after getting off the lunch line. Yet another flower awaits me. I pick it up and place it with my other ones.

"Thank you."

"Baby, you don't have to thank me."

"I know, and you don't have to give me roses all day, and yet, you do."

"Come here."

I willingly obey, scooting closer to him so he can kiss me. One arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closer, and his other hand snakes around my neck, holding me in place. The kiss is slow, purposely. We don't stop until we hear hoots and hollers, clapping, and then an annoyed clearing of a throat. We look up and see Principal Taylor standing right in front of us, hands on his hips.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele. You two have been warned before, this is your last one. Next time, it will be detention. Stop with the displays of affection."

"Yes, sir." We both say. He walks out of the cafeteria and Christian kisses me, making the hooting and hollering continues. Christian throws a fist in the air, making all the students laugh.

We get to our English class, a rose greets me, sitting on my desk. He smiles and winks at me. The class goes by fast, since it is Valentine's Day we discuss historical couples written in Romance novels.

Finally, it is last period. Forty minutes is all I need to survive before Christian and I can head to his grandparents cabin. The door slowly opens, creaking, which causes everyone to stop working on the math problem and look up. Christian walks in this time, a red rose in his hand.

"Anastasia Steele?" He asks, causing me to giggle.

"Ah, there you are, beautiful." He points at me.

"Mr. Grey, shouldn't you be in class?" Mr. Thompson asks him.

"You see sir, I was in class, however, I had this terrible ache and my teacher sent me to the nurse."

"This isn't the nurses room, Mr. Grey." Mr. Thompson points out to him.

"Well, I was on my way, but then I knew what the ache was. It wasn't a stomach ache or an ear ache, so the nurse wouldn't be much help."

"And what kind of ache were you feeling that you think walking into my math class would make you feel better?"

"A heart ache." The guys laugh while the girls swoon. I just shake my head at him. He walks further into the room, ignoring the fact that he has completely interrupted the class.

"Mr. Grey, you are aware that I have to write you up. One, for lying to your teacher and leaving class for unnecessary reasons, and two, for interrupting this class."

"I agree."

Mr. Thompson huffs, getting out the pink slips that teachers fill out when they write someone up for detention. Christian could care less as he walks even closer to me.

"Baby, this is for you."

"Thank you, Christian."

"Anytime. Well, I should go back to class, I am feeling much better."

He walks out of class with the biggest smile on his face. "Laters, baby." He yells as the door closes behind him.

"Okay class, back to the problem before the bell rings. Ms. Steele, that includes you, also."

Five minutes later the bell rings and I run out of the classroom. Christian is waiting for me at my locker, with both of our bags on his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

An hour later, we are at the cabin. Thank goodness, the snow started to fall, and driving was making me nervous.

"You okay?" Christian asks as we enter the living room.

"Yeah, now I am. I think we made it here in time. I am going to text my mom and dad to let them know we made it safely."

"I'm going to do the same. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know, but there are things called accidents."

"I know, baby, but I would try my best and hardest to protect you."

"You are so sweet."

"Go text your parents, get changed, and we will have dinner."

I head upstairs to the bedroom where we will be staying, it is Christian's room. Elliot and Mia have their own rooms also. Christian's room is simple, a king sized bed, two nightstands, and a dresser. His room has a small walk in closet and ensuite bathroom. The walls are painted in grey and blue, a funny coincidence.

I look in my bag for something comfortable to wear, a pair of legging and a red off the shoulder sweater. It' casual for the setting that we are in, but with hints of skin showing, I feel like Christian will like it. I have something to wear later, hopefully he will like it.

I head downstairs, the smell enticing me to go straight to the kitchen. I see Christian at the stove, stirring something in a pot. "That smells delicious, what is it?"

"Sauce with meatballs, my grandma's famous recipe."

"I can't wait to try it. Do you need help?"

"Nope, just reheating it. A few more minutes and we will be set. Do you want to eat in the living room, I set something up for us."

"Sure, what ever you have planned is fine with me."

Not even fifteen minutes later, we take our plates and drinks into the living room, where there are thick, plush blankets on the floor with pillows scattered about. Candles and lanterns are throughout the room. The glow and crackling of the fireplace sets the mood for a romantic evening.

"This is beautiful, Christian."

"Anything for you." He takes my plate from me, so I can take a seat. I take the plates from him, placing them down as he sits next to me. We eat, sometimes in silence, other times we would talk about this and that. We are planning to go to Jamaica during spring break, so we talk about which resorts we would like to research and stay at. I ask about Kate and Elliot coming along with us, and he agrees that we would all have fun together.

Dinner is complete and Christian tells me to stay where I am as he takes our plates back into the kitchen, he comes back with one dessert plate. It's a chocolate lava cake with fresh raspberries and strawberries surrounding it. There is also only one spoon, so we feed one another a spoonful at a time, laughing and sharing kisses in between. _God, I love him._

The plate is empty, you can't even tell there was anything on it by the time we are done with it. He stands up, giving me his hands. He guides me to my feet, "Dance with me?"

"Always." He pulls out a little remote, presses play, and the music starts to gently play in the background.

Christian pulls me close to him, enveloping me within his arms. The lyrics start to play, Christian starts to sing to me, his voice baritone, and mesmerizing. I've never heard him sing before, and its stunning.

' _Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

 _Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

 _Maybe I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time_

 _And hung me on a line_

 _Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

 _Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_

 _Who's in the middle of something_

 _That he doesn't really understand_

 _Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman_

 _Who could ever help me_

 _Baby won't you help me understand_

 _Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_

 _Who's in the middle of something_

 _That he doesn't really understand_

 _Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman_

 _Who could ever help me_

 _Baby won't you help me understand_

 _Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

 _Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

 _Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

 _Right me when I'm wrong_

 _Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.'_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The songs ends, and we are still dancing in front of the fireplace. "Christian."

"Yes, baby?"

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure."

His hands make their way up to my face, his palms lay against my cheeks, his mouth closes the distance and he starts his sweet as sin assault on mine. The passing seconds of this emotional kiss makes me moan into his mouth.

His hands leave my face and they travel to my shoulder, down my arms, and around my waist, where he pulls me to him. My fingers play with the curls at the nape of his neck, his favorite spot. His tongue finds mine, and he flicks and caresses it.

"Christian…"

"Mmmm.."

"Bring me upstairs." His movements freeze against my body, and he pulls his head slightly away from mine. His grey eyes locked onto mine, most likely looking for any hesitation, which he won't find.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm ready and I want to be with you."

"You're positive. Just because it is Valentine's Day doesn't mean we need to do this. I would wait eternity for you."

"I know that, which is why I want you. Here. Tonight. Now."

"Baby, I.. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, bring me upstairs, please, Christian."

He kisses me again, taking my hand in his and leads me upstairs to the bedroom. We enter, quietly, all of a sudden shy with one another. This is a major step, and I hope he knows what this means to me and for me.

"I know this is a step for you, baby. Thank you for trusting me enough to give me yourself."

"Thank you for not pressuring me."

"I would never make you do anything you aren't ready for or what you are uncomfortable with."

"I know. Kiss me, again."

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" He doesn't give me a chance to respond as his lips are quickly on mine again. I had something to change into, but the night isn't allowing a costume change, I'll have to wear it for him next time.

His hands travel my body again, this time they stop at the hem of my sweater, slowly running it up my body. He breaks the kiss and gives just enough distance between us to pull the sweater over my head. His eyes scan my body as they always do when he sees me in less clothing. I am wearing a red lace bra, with matching panties that he has yet to see.

"You are breathtaking, Anastasia." My name rolls off his tongue, seductively. His lips descend onto my neck, and his hands roam my body. My hands go to his shirt, taking it off, and throwing it onto the floor next to mine. Both of our hands are now on our pants, pulling them off with quickness.

"Fuck…" He whispers, biting his fist.

"Like? I have something else, but things kind of took a mind of it's own tonight."

"You're a siren. Stay there." He turns and walks to the light switch, turning off the light. I then hear him walk across the room, opening the curtain, revealing the light of the moon and stars. The snow is coming down heavier now, swirling around like angels floating in the sky. The only light comes from the outside world, all is quiet, except for my nervous breathing.

I feel him behind me, even before he touches me. He gently moves my hair to one side, one hand lays flat against my stomach, while the other holds my neck at an angle. His open mouthed kisses on my neck and shoulder sends my nerves in a frenzy. He travels back up to my ear, as his hand that is on my stomach travel south in the opposite direction. As he nips on my earlobe, his four fingers slides in between my panties and scorching hot skin. He plays my body like a fiddle, causing me to arch into him and grind onto him at the same time. I feel him smile against me, kissing me again and again. He slides up and down my opening, making me moan and rub my ass against him.

"Like that, baby?"

"Yesss…." I hiss out. "More, Christian, I need more."

"I'll give you more. I will always give you more." He says into my ear while sliding another finger inside of me. My hands fly behind me, one going around his neck to anchor myself against him, while my other one slides in between us, to his hard erection. I stroke up and down, causing a throaty growl to escape him.

"Again." He commands. I stroke him again and again, as his fingers move faster, I try to keep up. He wraps his hand around my hair, making a ponytail and tugs, causing my head to jerk backwards, and he smashes his lips against mine. We are teeth and tongues, fighting for dominance, one he wins all too easily.

His assault on me stops and he slides his hand out of my panties, I moan out in protest, when I feel that particular hand sit on my hip. His other hand joins my other hip, now both of them playing with the edge of my panties, and all of a sudden he tugs, harshly. He ripped my underwear.

"Fuck, Christian." I turn in his arms and slam against him. "That was so hot."

"You're hot." He tells me as he pushes me on the bed. His body quickly covers mine, our hands all over each other. His taking my bra off, me pushing down his boxers.

His body cocoons mine, pushing me down into the mattress, and I have never felt more safe than in this moment.

"Are you okay, baby."

"Yes, don't stop."

His fingers tickle my skin as they make their way down my body again. They quickly enter me again, thrusting in and out of me, making my body come alive.

"Christian…"

"Let go, baby." And I do, gloriously.

"You are so beautiful when you come."

He leans over me, exposing his neck, which I automatically attach my lips to. He groans out, loosing his balance as he opens his bedside draw and grabs a condom.

He rips the foil packet open and slowly slides it onto himself. He hovers back over me, kissing me lovingly. "You sure?"

"Yes, Christian. I haven't changed my mind."

He slides his hard dick up and down my folds, before gently pushing inside of me. His kisses never stop, his protective hold on me is tight. He slowly continues his journey inside of me, pausing every few seconds allowing me time to adjust to his size and the intrusion. When he fills me to the hilt, he doesn't move when he hears me gasp. I feel so full.

Once the small pain disappears I tell him to move. His thrusts are calculated, slow, and loving.

"Baby, you feel so good." He tells me, his breaths coming out in pants.

"You do too. Don't stop." I start to move against him, our eyes never leaving one another. We continue, our hands and lips always touching. No words are needed in this moment. Our breathing and gentle moans are the only things heard bouncing off the walls of his room.

"Ana, I need you to come. Please, come." He is fighting against himself, moving a tad faster and harder within in.

"Christian, I..I'm…" I start but can't complete my sentence.

"I know, baby, I feel you." We both let go at the same time, ending our pleasure with a kiss.

He gently lifts his body off of me, still hovering over me. His elbows at the sides of my head, his fingers playing with my hair. My fingers run up and down his back.

"You were amazing." He smiles at me.

"You were perfect. Thank you for making it perfect for me." I lean up and kiss him again. I pull back, placing my head back on the pillow. His eyes never leaving mine.

"Anastasia. I love you." I gasp at his words.

"I love you, too."

He drops some of his weight against me, where we continue our Valentine's Day night in one another's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews for the previous chapter. I am so glad that you all liked their Valentine's together. I am sad to tell you all that this will be the last chapter of 'My Secret Valentine'. This was suppose to be done a month ago, but as always, my stories get the best of me and I keep going with them. Thank you all for reading this story, along with my other ones.**

 ***If you are on facebook, my story 'Little Treasures' was nominated, amongst other amazing authors and stories for 'Best Ana', on the Top Five FSOG Stories Group. You need to in the group to vote! Please head on over and cast your vote. Voting is open, for all three polls, until March 20th! Thanks so much!***

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading. ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 8: Meadow of Roses (Epilogue)**

 **Six Years Later**

Sitting in the massive, although comfortable library in my house, I am reading a new manuscript that needs editing. It's a cold spring day, however, the sun is shining through the floor to ceiling windows that adorns one wall. The plush chaise lounge that I made myself comfortable on hours ago faces the window, and sometimes causes me to get distracted when in here. It's distracting me now, as I watch the small sway of the trees dance in the wind, the sun is bright, giving me the perfect amount of light in the room to read. My tea sitting beside me, the smell of mint enveloping the air around me.

I stand up to stretch my limbs, grabbing my blush pink 'Boss Lady' mug, a gift from my assistant Hannah, and waltz over to the windows and peer out to the magnificent view before me. Christian and I bought this house two years ago, and I am still in awe of it. The one place, besides our bedroom and the library, that is my absolute favorite is the expansive meadow that stretches across our backyard and down to the docks.

Christian and I went to Harvard together, he studied business and I studied English Literature with a minor in business. We had some classes together throughout the four years, which was nice. For the first year, we had to live in the dorms, due to being freshmen. He stayed with me in my dorm all the time, since I didn't have a roommate and he did. Kate went to UCLA to be with Elliot and to study journalism. Our second year, we bought an apartment off campus and stayed there the rest of the time we were in college. We loved each other in high school, but when we moved in together, we fell in love even more. Being with Christian was and is everything. When I had difficulty understanding something in one of my business classes, he had no problem tutoring me. It was funny to see the role reversal.

Once we graduated we moved back to Seattle. Our last year in college, Christian and our friend, Ros, started their proposal for Carrick and Grace. They wanted to start Grey Enterprise Holdings, with an concentration in technologies and acquisitions and mergers. He also wanted to acquire a publishing house for me to work for and then in the future I would become the CEO. I changed his mind and told him that I would love to own a bookstore and a small publishing company. He agreed, because one, he loves me, and two he can never say no to me. His words, not mine.

Within two years, GEH took off and Christian made his first million. The first purchase was our house. The second purchase, a year later, was his new skyrocket of a building for GEH. His office is on the twentieth floor, along with other executive offices. My bookstore, Turn of a Page, is on the first floor, along with my office. I also have a larger office on the twentieth floor, next to Christians, where I can have meetings on a more professional basis.

With the success of GEH, came enemies with it. We now have close protective officers, Taylor for Christian, and I have Sawyer. They are wonderful at keeping us not only safe when we are out in public, especially galas and larger events, but also protected at home. Gail Jones, our live in housekeeper has been a friend of mine since the first day she started. I still cook several times a week, when I can shoe Gail out of the kitchen, but with the success of the book store and the publishing company, I have been so busy.

We still live in the community where we grew up, not wanting to leave our families and friends. Kate and Elliot also bought a house, down the street from us. They are married, and Kate is pregnant with their first child, a daughter. She is due in two months time, and couldn't be any happier. She is the CEO of Kavanaugh Media, her father retiring a couple of years ago. Elliot owns his own construction company, Grey Construction. Mia moved to New York to attend NYU in fashion. After a trip to Paris one year, she fell in love with fashion design. Once in New York, she met Ethan. They both hit it off right away, surprising us, since Ethan had a girlfriend at the time. They both still live in New York, together, however, Mia comes home one weekend a month. She has her own fashion house, where she designs gowns for galas, and is just beginning wedding gowns. Ethan is a heart surgeon, doing very well for himself. He doesn't get home as often as Mia, but still travels home for more important events. The next time he will come will the birth of Ava, his first niece.

I am taken out of my thoughts when I hear the front door open, then the steady footsteps of Christian as he pads through the house. He will stop in the foyer, drop his briefcase, toe off his shoes, then head into the kitchen for a quick snack that has been left out for him. After eating, he will call out my name as he climbs the stairs, two at a time, and find me in the library. He had a meeting in Portland yesterday, just getting back today.

His footsteps head towards the kitchen, where I hear the clatter of a plate and cup as he has his snack. I place my mug down and sit back down on the chaise lounge, waiting for him. As I am waiting, I hear him walk to the back door and leave the house. That's different.

I head downstairs, slip my shoes on, and go outside to where Christian is standing on the back porch.

"Hey, Baby. What's wrong?" I ask as I walk towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist, placing a kiss to the middle of his back. His body trembles, and he places his hands over mine.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"That's ominous, what about us?"

"Come take a walk with me."

"Christian," I step in front of him, grasping his chin and making him look down at me, "tell me what's wrong."

"I will. Come on." He grabs my hand from his chin, kisses my knuckles, and laces our fingers together before leading me down the stairs off of the deck. We walk through the grass that leads to the meadow of roses that he had planted for me. We have a bench there and when the weather is nice, we always sit there and talk or just sit in silence. It is the most peaceful place on earth. Our get-a-way.

"Christian, what's going on? Stop." I try to stop him as he picks up his pace. His hand that is interlaced within mine is clammy, and my palm starts to slide out of his grasp. He holds on tighter, not responding to me.

We get closer to the meadow and I notice a red and white checkered blanket on the edge of the meadow. There is a picnic basket placed on top with a bottle of champagne sitting in ice.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Just a minute, baby." He sits me down and opens up the picnic basket, taking out two champagne flutes, filling them up. Giving me one, he takes a seat next to me.

"What are we celebrating?"

"You. Me. Us."

"Well, to us then." I go to clink my glass with his, but he moves it away.

"Christian? What the hell is wrong with you today?" He chuckles at my frustration which just pisses me off even more.

"I can't deal with you and this right now. I have to finish editing the manuscript and it's the bookstore anniversary next week." I go to get up to walk away, but he stops me by wrapping his hand around my wrist.

"Baby, please. Stay."

"What for?"

"For this." He reaches into the picnic basket and instead of pulling out one of the containers of food, he takes out an envelope with my name written in his perfect cursive. He places it in my hand, "Go sit on the bench and read it, baby. Please." I shake my head yes, and go to the bench that is not even five feet away.

I open the envelope with shaky hands. I have received these envelopes and notes at least one hundred times since high school, but this one feels different. I slowly take the note out, typed just like all the others that I have saved in scrapbooks. I unfold the paper with shaky hands.

 _My Dearest Anastasia,_

 _The past six years have been the most amazing time of my life. The love that we have and share is beyond anything that I could ever possibly imagine. You giving me your heart, mind, soul are the greatest gifts I could ever receive. I hope you know that you have all of me just as well. I love you, so much, baby. I want to give you the world, starting now._

 _Marry me?_

 _Come back to me, baby. I'm waiting._

 _~Your forever Secret Valentine,_

 _Christian, Your Soon to be Fiancé, Husband, Father of our children._

 _Your love, forever & always _


End file.
